Samuel and Joey King: Funtime
This is made by PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Justdancingsamuel. Cast *Samuel and Warren Cook - Brian *Joey King - Kate *Dora and Fat Jelly: Kayla *Alan Cook: Alan *Grease The Pig: Simon *Oink: Ivy Transcript (Only Sophie and Samuel can edit this) *Samuel: "Hello there. I'm Samuel." *Joey King: "And I am Joey King." *Samuel: "Let's go get Dora grounded." *Joey King: "I am with you on that, Samuel. Let's go." *walk out *(At Dora's house) *Dora: "What's up guys, can you bring me the 2005 VHS of Coach Carter?" *Samuel: "NO, because you took away the 2000 VHS of The Original Kings Of Comedy from us." *Dora: "WHAT, no, not in my house." *Dora's Dad (Voiced by Diesel): "DORA, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE 2005 VHS OF COACH CARTER, THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR SHOW GETS CANCELLED ALTOGETHER! GO TO BED NOW!" *Diesel: "Thank you both for grounding Dora, she deserves it." *(Outside Dora's house) *Samuel: "Let's go see The Maze Runner in 3D." *Joey King: "Lets go to the nearest AMC theaters." *(At AMC 22) *Alan Cook: "Warren Cook, how dare you see Big Hero 6, that movie is made by Disney, when we get home, I will make you watch scary movies not made by Disney." *(They, meaning Warren and his Dad run out) *Box office person (Voiced by Paul): "Hello guys, what movie are you seeing today?" *Samuel: "2 tickets to see The Maze Runner, and we would also like a salted butter popcorn and an oreo shake with both flavors mixed together." *Box office person: "OK, your movie will be in cinema 13, enjoy this movie." *(113 minutes later, they go to Little Ceasers.) *Clerk (Voiced by Brian, revealed to be PC Guy): "Can I help you?" *Samuel: "2 pepperoni pizza boxes and a deep deep dish please." *Clerk: "OK, coming right up." *(They find a seat, only then does their food arrive, Fat Jelly sits near by) *Fat Jelly: "NO, I hate this place, this place is gross, I want Firehouse Subs." *Grease The Pig: "No, we are not having Firehouse Subs, Oink has decided for us to come here, you had to come for your punishment." *Oink: "Fat Jelly has to eat Little Ceasers with Samuel and his girlfriend, or you are grounded for life." *Fat Jelly: "THAT IS IT!" *(Fat Jelly throws her drink, which is a Sprite, at Samuel, causing his hair to feel wet.) *Samuel, Joey King, Oink and Grease the Pig (All angry): "FAT JELLY!" *Oink: "How dare you misbehave at Little Ceasers, that's it, you are grounded, when we get home, I will install Just Dance Now on your phone, and you are forced to play this app, let's go now." *(Fat Jelly was taken home, Samuel and Joey King managed to eat their pizza) *(Back at Samuel's and Joey King's house) *TV Announcer (Voiced By Dallas): "Coming up next, the Season 5 premeire of Modern Family, only on WCNC Charrlote 36." *Samuel: "Modern Family is a great show, we Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:All Fat Jelly Deserves Category:All Dora Deserves Category:Dora gets Grounded